Sparks and Roses
by MusicalMelodyRoses
Summary: Severus Snape has a long lost daughter Elizabeth, she is forced to move to London and be with her dad. She meets people before the school year goes on. Snape wants her to be in Slytherin. Draco says it's the best house, her dad wants her close by. What happens when Elizabeth isn't in Slytherin and falls in love with a Weasley! Elizabeth is in her 5th year. (M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**The original Slytherin Princess is going to be arriving at Hogwarts. She didn't know who she was either. She was just Elizabeth Willows, but her mom tells her that her given last name is Elizabeth Willows Snape. Snape? Who was he to Elizabeth. She had no idea. Her mom - Kara Willows tells her that one summer she met Severus Snape and they had a relationship for the whole summer until he had to go back to teaching at Hogwarts and she had to go back to America. Kara left London without the knowledge that during the time- that she was pregnant. Kara was dying - no one knew the cause of how she was dying, but on her death bed she wanted Elizabeth to know the truth about who she is and where she comes from. She wasn't a pure witch like her mother. She was a half-blood. Like her father. As Kara was dying she was making sure that her sister, Blair Harper was transferring the money that was in America to the wizard bank in London. Blair also had to go to London and drop Elizabeth off at her fathers house. Elizabeth looked at her mother. Kara knew that Elizabeth didn't want to go, but she had to no one had the right to take over parental rights, only her father could take care off her. The night before Elizabeth had to leave her mom died. Elizabeth didn't talk to anyone and couldn't. Her mom - died. Kara knew that she was going to die, it was something that wizards or witches couldn't explain. It was something that no one knew about it. Elizabeth looked around her room. It was empty. Everything was in her bag- using a charm that her Aunt Blair casted.**

 **Elizabeth got into the magical carriage that her Aunt had appear. It was night time when they were traveling, everyone knew that they wished that they could take care of Elizabeth but it was in her mother's will that she wanted Elizabeth to be with her father. Elizabeth fell asleep on the ride to her dad's place. Just then the carriage stopped and Blair shook Elizabeth awake. They arrived, and it was day time in London. They were outside a door and Elizabeth was scared to meet this guy that was her 'Father'. Blair knocked on the door and just then a guy answered the door. He had very long black hair and his eye color was the same as Elizabeth. She couldn't see anything else she had in common with him. She hid behind her Aunt.**

* * *

"Yes?" The guy asked.

"Hello I'm Blair Harper. You knew my siser Kara." Aunt Blair said.

"Kara? I haven't seen her in 14 years." The guy was shocked to see Aunt Blair bring her up.

"Do you mind if we come in? We have a lot of to talk about." Aunt Blair stated.

"Sure." The guy opened the door and we walked in. "What is wrong with Kara?"

"Well, yesterday she passed away from something we couldn't explain, They think that she had a muggle thing called Cancer." Aunt Blair said sadly. "She did state you in her will though."

"What did she say?" The guy said sitting down on the couch.

I was looking around the room, there was a lot of books here. A lot were on dark magic and potions. Potions- I was really great at potions. I wondered what he did. Is he a professor at Hogwarts? I looked at Aunt Blair and sat next to her as she was pulling out Mommy's will. This guy...Could this man be my father? Maybe, he said he hasn't seen my mommy in 14 years. I'm 14- I'll be 15 March 15th. I looked at the will and started to feel the tears again. This was really something that I never thought could happen.

"She leaves you the daughter you never knew about. She didn't know how to tell you and didn't know until she gave birth. No one of us knew that she was pregnant." Aunt Blair said handing over the copy of the will. "She felt really bad about not reaching you, but she didn't know. She left you as the father on Elizabeth's birth certificate. You are the only person who can legally take care of Elizabeth"

The guy looked over at me and I looked away and hid my face in Aunt Blair's arm. I couldn't look at this guy. He was my father and I guess that this was something that I know I had to deal with. Mommy was gone and this man was the only thing that I had left in the world, well there was Aunt Blair but she was going back to America. I looked at him as he was talking with Aunt Blair.

"I have no idea how to take care of her" The guy said.

"Severus, you are the only one who can legally to do this. I will help you as much as I can before the school year starts back up in America." Aunt Blair said.

"Blair, look...I'm a-" The guy started to say.

"She told me everything, Elizabeth needs a father and you are the only one who can help her through this Severus. Her full name is Elizabeth Rose Willows Snape. Your name is on the paper works but at school she went by Willows. You need her as much as she needs you." Aunt Blair stated.

I got up from the couch and went to look at the cabinets with the potion ingredients in them. There was so many potion ingredients in this house. He had to be a potions teacher at Hogwarts. I looked at the vials that were filled and labeled. There were so many. I didn't know how someone like him could make so many potions while working at Hogwarts too. Aunt Blair was a potions teacher at Ilvermory School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was in the Horned Serpent house. I looked around the books some more so I didn't have to listen to Aunt Blair and my da-...that guy...Mr. Snape talk. I looked around and saw a copy of Advanced Potions. That was something that I thought no one was going to have. It was a first edition too and I always tried to get my hands on one before, but of course they were only available in London and they didn't really like to ship books over seas.

"Elizabeth, darling, come over here so you can meet your father properly." Aunt Blair called.

I walked over and looked at him, what I suppose to do? On the outside he looked mean. Was he actually really nice like mommy talked about? I really wondered if he would even want me if I was alone and he knew about me? Would he be mad at mommy for keeping me away from him? I looked down at the ground. So many questions running around in my head and I had no idea if any of them there were correct in a way. Some how, some where I know that mommy is looking down at me and smiling because I'm finally meeting my father. This is what she should want.

"H-hello." I whispered.

"Hello Elizabeth." He said.

"Now, Severus she did take after you in potions." Aunt Blair said.

"How do you know?" Dad asked.

Aunt Blair handed him my school records from Ilvermory. "She passed everything that potions related. She passed everything, but all the better grades were in potions. Kara told me that you told her that you teacher Potions at Hogwarts. So I'm pretty sure that she will be in great hands when it comes to potions, during her years at Hogwarts."

"What year is she going into?" Dad asked.

"I'll be going into my 5th year" I answered.

"I'll have to send a letter to Dumbledore and ask him for the list of books and that there will be a new student at Hogwarts this year." Dad said.

It's weird, calling him Dad. He is my dad but I never knew him. Mom told me stories about him, she never told me that he was alive, or told me that he was dead. She just said that he lived far away and that they can't be together. I looked at him as he went to a desk and started writing a note to whoever Dumbledore was. Maybe he was the headmaster at Hogwarts. I looked at Aunt Blair as she looked around the house. It was much bigger on the outside than it was on the inside. This was something that I couldn't believe was happening. I was going to start living here. In London! I always wanted to live in London. This my chance to bring some American culture to my dad, and Hogwarts. I don't even know what was going to be going on at Hogwarts. I watched as he walked over to his desk and he was wrote the letter and called an owl. He gave the letter to the owl and then the owl left. I wondered how long it was going to take for the letter to arrive to the headmaster.

"Elizabeth, how about I show you to your bedroom and your Aunt and yourself can go unpack while I clean up down here." Dad suggested.

"Sure...daddy." I said nodding my head.

We went upstairs and he showed me to the bedroom. It was huge! It was bigger than my bedroom back home. I set my bag down, the room had a balcony and I smiled as I opened the door to set outside. This room painted sliver and I really liked the color. My dad walked out of the room and Aunt Blair went into my bag. She pulled out my bed, I looked over at her and nodded as I started going into my bag and pulling out my furniture. I brought some from my rooms too. I wanted stuff to remember her by. I pulled out the photo that mom had of her and a man. As looked closer at the male, I saw that it was my dad. She hid the picture from me, and I saw it only once. I walked out of the room to fine my dad. This was something that I wanted him to have the photo, it is rightfully his. I walked down the stairs and saw him cleaning up the book with magic. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Dad..." I whispered a little loud.

"Elizabeth is everything okay?" He asked looking at me.

"I...I wanted to give you this." I answered handing him over the photo of Mom and him. I looked over at him as he started to smile.

"Thank you Elizabeth." Dad said hugging me. I hugged him back as he whispered in my ear. "It's okay to cry Elizabeth, I know you miss her very much."

"Thank you Dad. I'll go see if Aunt Blair is done in my room" I said pulling away from the hug. I walked back up the stairs and knew that this was the moment in my life. I had my dad in my life, the man I never knew. So I guess this summer, I will be able to get to know my dad. This summer was going to be a good summer, I was hanging out with my dad and of course my Aunt Blair. As I went back to my room I saw that Aunt Blair decorated everything so amazing. She knew that I liked because she was more like an older sister than an Aunt to me. "Wow! Aunt Blair...This is room is amazing!" I smiled at her.

"Well, we did put the furniture in the spots you wanted, all I had to do was cast a spell on your furniture to make them their normal size." Aunt Blair admitted.

"Oh...true, but you unpacked my whole bag..." I said looking around the room. "I can't believe you did this..." I said walking over to my books. This was the more amazing then ever. Just then I heard the clap of thunder and I knew that it was going to start raining soon. I went over to the balcony and shut the doors. I didn't want rain to get into my room, not after my aunt used magic to get it all fixed for me. Just the way that it was at home-well somewhat, I did have a few different ideas as we were on our way to be here.

"I wanted to do something for you. Elizabeth you have been through a whole lot. This is the least I can do, make your room and be with you until I have to go back and get ready for the school year back in America." Aunt Blair said to me hugging me. Aunt Blair went into her purse and pulled out a necklace. It was the one that my mom had when she was younger. I always loved that necklace. "She would want you to have this." Aunt Blair placed the necklace around my neck.

The necklace was a heart shape based and it was pink with a golden outline. on the side of the necklace was a white crescent moon. The white moon had pink golden sparkles on it. It was the best necklace that mom owned and I always wanted the necklace because it really spoke to me. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I was really shocked to see how beautiful it really was. Looking the mirror, I still can feel her with me, I was always told that I look like my mom. She was the strongest witch I knew. She took care of me for 14 years by herself, with help of course. I looked around and saw that Aunt Blair was gone, I wondered where she went. I shrugged my shoulders and went to go read a potions book. I had tons of them. I didn't know what I should do, I was thinking that I should leave Dad and Aunt Blair to talk about what they need to do before Aunt Blair had to go back to America. The rain was pelting against the windows and the balcony door. I closed my eyes listening to the rain fall. I didn't know why, but the rain always made me fall asleep and I could sleep through the rain. I could never sleep though the rain if it was a thunderstorm outside.

The next morning came, as I opened my eyes I forgot where I was at the moment. As my eyesight started to adjust, I saw that I wasn't in America anymore and that the sun was up in the sky. It wasn't morning, but my body was telling me that it was morning and I couldn't understand what was going on. I got out of the bed and walked down the stairs to see Aunt Blair and Dad talking about something. As I got closer to them, I was still in the clothes that I wore yesterday. They looked up when they heard me walk into the room. I started to feel the heat rise to my cheeks. I walked over and looked at them, I couldn't help but walk towards the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat for breakfast-well it was more like lunch. As I walked into the kitchen I saw a house elf, it reminded me of the one that my Uncle Carl had back home. He was a weird fellow-the house elf not Uncle Carl. The house elf seemed to be making lunch so I walked back into the living room, so I looked through the books that Dad had in the bookcases.

"Elizabeth, it's good to see that you are finally awake." Aunt Blair laughed.

"Y-Yeah..Sorry that I slept in." I mumbled.

"You know, you have the whole summer to get adjusted, so you will be able to go to Hogwarts come September 1st." Dad said to me.

"The headmaster said I can go to Hogwarts?" I asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah, but I won't be able to take you to the train station, so I will have to drop you off at the Malfoy Manor." Dad nodded his head. "They will have to take you to get your school supplies, their son Draco is my best student and going into the same year as you."

I nodded my head, this was something that I kind of thought was going to happen. He was a professor and they always had to go to the school early. Aunt Blair does that at Ilvermorny. "I understand, Aunt Blair does the same thing, she usually spends the summer with us and then she has to leave the house a week before the school year starts to get everything ready." I sat next to Aunt Blair. The thing that I was wondering was-who was Draco? Well, dad said that he was a student and his best student. I know that I wanted to be my dad's best student.

"Master Snape, lunch is ready for you and your guest." The house elf said bowing.

"Thank you Rosie" Dad said getting up from the couch.

Aunt Blair and I followed my dad into the dinning room where lunch was on the table. I sat next to my dad and across from Aunt Blair. I looked at the food on the table was smelling so good. I wondered what was going to be going on when I got to Hogwarts. I wasn't in a house, and I knew that I had to be sorted into a house. There was something that really scared me about Hogwarts.I was only going to know two people there. One was my dad and the other would be Draco. I started eating the fruit that was available. I just love fruit, everything from strawberries to pineapples to apples to bananas. Everything was so good but oranges. I just couldn't eat anything that had oranges in it. I was severely allergic to oranges. It wasn't really that upsetting because the smell of the oranges just made me sneeze and get this feeling of an itch. I looked around the table to make sure that there weren't any oranges around the table.

"Elizabeth, is everything okay?" Aunt Blair was asking me.

"Yeah, I was making sure that weren't any oranges." I answered her, still looking around the table and not looking at her.

"Don't worry, Rosie got rid of all the oranges." Aunt Blair calmed my nerves.

"Oh good." I sighed.

We went back to eating the lunch and after we were done I got up from the table, walking into the living room to find a potions book that I never saw or read before. This would be amazing summer. My dad would probably let me read any of these books because potions is my thong and there was just so many books he had on potions. There were some other titles around the book cases. Dark Magic? Was my dad into dark magic? Maybe he wasnt and maybe he was trying to get another subject at Hogwarts and he couldn't get it because he was so good at potions and it was just his thing. That was the way with Professor Laneheart. She wanted the History of Salem, but the subject was taught by a ghost who was a witch during the time of the Salem Witch Trials and it was better to teach first hand experiences than not.

* * *

~A week before Hogwarts~

Today was the day that I was going to be arriving at the Malfoy Manor. Dad really didn't talk much about how well he knew them. He just kept on saying that Draco was his best student and his parents are very proud that he's good at all his subjects. I feel like my dad is hiding something from me. I haven't really been allowed out of the house with him. Apparently he had a lot of stuff to do before he had go to Hogwarts. I didn't even know that the school was like, was it big? Was it huge? What was it? I looked over at my dad and saw that he was packing up his belongings. Aunt Blair was already gone-She had to get back to America so she can pack as well. I wondered what was going to be happening with all my friends back home? They didn't know that I had to move, they probably thought that I was going to be staying with Aunt Blair because she's my mom's sister. I had packed up my bags and walked downstairs.

"Elizabeth are you ready?" Dad asked me.

"Yes Dad." I said.

"Do you know how to travel by Floo?"

"Yeah."

"You want to say Malfoy Manor. I'll go first." He got into the fireplace and grabbed some of that nasty smelling green powder. "Malfoy Manor." He said as he threw powder on the ground and green flames wrapped around his body and he disappeared.

I took a deep breathe and brought my bag into the fireplace with me. I grabbed some of that green powder and closed my eyes. "Malfoy Manor!" I shouted and I was traveling through the fireplace and in the next second I was in another house. I looked around and saw that it was a wonderful manor. I stepped out of the fireplace and I was greeted by a tall blonde boy. He looked about my age-or a bit older. "Hello, I'm Elizabeth Snape." I said smiling at him.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said.

 _"Are all British boys like this? Saying their last name first and then their first name? Or was it just this boy?"_ I thought.

"Um..." I wanted to say something and just then my dad walked over to me and Draco.

"Elizabeth, this is Lucius and Narcissa." My dad said pointing to them. "I will see you in a week, behave yourself" He said as he walked through the fireplace and went back home.

"Well, come on dear I'll show you to your bedroom." Narcissa said taking my arm and bringing me up the stairs before I could hear anything that Lucius was going to say.

"Oh, sure I would like that" I said allowing her to drag me away.

We walked up the flight of stairs and she started telling me everything about the manor and how old it is. Something that I could care less about it. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy history. I just knew that this wasn't what I wanted to learn about. I didn't even want to be here-stupid dad. Why couldn't I just go shopping by myself? I guess it would be a little hard on how to get to where all the shops were. I looked as Narcissa was opening a door.

"And this is your room." She said showing me a bedroom that was a bit smaller than the one I had back home. "Today we will be getting yours and Draco's school supplies for your 5th year." She added as she sat on the bed.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay. I hope it wasn't any bother." I said looking out the window.

"Oh no, it wasn't. It's good to have another girl here." Narcissa stated. "Severus told us about your mother and I'm sorry to hear that she didn't tell you about your dad."

"It's okay. She said whenever she looked in my eyes, she could see him." I smiled turning around and facing Narcissa.

"You do have his eyes color, and apparently your mothers hair color?" She asked me.

"Oh...well not exactly." I stated biting my lip and looking away.

"What do you mean Elizabeth?"

"I'm a Metamorphmagus."

"Oh. Well you must get it from your mother."

"Yeah, she taught me how to control everything."

"I can tell you miss her."

I started playing the necklace. The necklace my mom had-the one that I now have. According to the legend of the necklace-and my mom-the necklace holds a lot of powerful magic and no one was able to unlock it or know how to use it. I couldn't believe that my mom was holding on to something this important. I knew that somewhere in America my friends were also getting ready to go back to school. I would never forget them-but I wouldn't want to see them as if I do-I might just start crying because of the pain that was there. I lost everything there. Mom-Why did you have to go? Why did you have to leave me with this man that I really still don't know.

"I do miss her. She was my best friend like my Aunt Blair."

Just then there was a knock at the door, instead of allowing Narcissa to get up to get the door-I got up and opened it. On the other side was Draco. I looked at him as he walked into the room and went over to his mother.

"Mother it's time to head into Diagon Alley." He said and then walked out of the room.

Narcissa walked out of the room and I followed her. I was wondering what Diagon Alley was? Was it the marketplace? It had to be as it was something that I never thought it would be called. Once we got downstairs, we went outside to the car and got in. A car? How is a car going to get us to a Wizard Market place? Next thing I knew Lucius pressed some buttons and the car started to drive-lifting off the ground and into the air. I looked out the window and saw that everything was getting smaller. There was no way that this was happening. I looked over at Draco and he was looking at me.

"Can you tell me the houses at Hogwarts?" I asked him.

"There's Slytherin-the best house in the whole school, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and the worst house for mudbloods is Gryffindor." He stated.

"You must be Slytherin then. My dad mentioned that he was the head of the house for Slytherin." I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I am a Slytheirn and it is true. You should be in Slytherin too because it's the best house to be in."

"I'll try, I mean I don't get to pick what house I want to be in."

"Wish you could then I could help you in all your classes."

"No thanks. I think I can manage on my own."

* * *

~Diagon Alley~

Once the car was parked we got out of the car and walked towards towards a wall. It was just a wall! What is so special about a wall! I do not understand these British Witches and Wizards. Now I really wish I could go home. Not home where my dad was. Home where Aunt Blair was- where my friends are. This wasn't what I thought it would be like. Lucius started a pattern on the wall and then it opened up. I was pretty sure that if anyone came over and did that they would figure it out...Unless you had to use your wand. I followed the Malfoy family into the market place. I looked around and it was pretty huge.

"Let's see what do we have to get?" Lucius asked.

"Magical Drafts and potions, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, A History of Magic, Intermediate Transfigurations, Monster book of Monsters, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Unfogging the future, Ancient Runes Made east, Rune Dictionary, Home life and Social Habits of British Muggles, The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk, Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard, Quills, Inks, Parchment, Blank Journal" I listed off my paper. "Oh I also need robes."

"Alright, let's hit the book shop and then we'll get you some robes." Narcissa said looking at me smiling a bit.

"Okay." I nodded.

We started walking towards the book store- which was called Flourish and Blotts. There were a whole bunch of other shops as well. This was something that I never thought could happen. I wanted to show in every single shop there was. I'm not really much a big shopper- but London Wizarding Market! I would shop until I drop here. Draco and I went into the bookstore while his parents went to do something alone. I shrugged and started looking at all the bookcases to look for a book. Just then someone and I grabbed from the same book. I looked up and saw that it was guy with red hair and he was pretty tall. I started to blush a bit and pulled my hand away from the book. I could sense my hair changing red to match my cheeks.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah-I'm fine. You can have the book, I'll just get the one next to it." I answer grabbing the next book. "I'm Elizabeth" I said making sure I didn't say my last name.

"Fred Weasley." He smiled. "I never saw you around Hogwarts your accent tells me you aren't British either."

"I'm from America, I came to live with my father" I said.

"Who's your father."

"He's-"

"Professor Snape." Draco's voice said.

"Malfoy" Fred sneered.

"Weasley, I see that your still attending your 5th year." Draco sneered.

"I'm grabbing books for everyone." Fred glared at Draco.

"Draco, you finished already?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yes, And I got you the other books too." He stated pushing some books into my hands. "Let's go pay and get out of here."

"..." I looked over at Fred and my hair color started going a shade darker then his own hair. I was being dragged away from him by Draco and it was just making me mad. "Draco stop it!" I said pulling myself free from him.

"You are never to speak to blood traitors." He sneered.

"You don't get to tell me who I can and can't talk to! As a matter of fact, you are the biggest jerk I ever met! and I rather not be around you!" I yelled at him and paid for my books as I walked away from him. As I walked outside I bumped into Fred again. I looked up. "Fred...how can you be outside? I just-"

"I'm not Fred. I'm George." Fred...George said looking at me.

"Oh...Your twins.." I mumbled.

"Yeah. I couldn't find Fred-but it seems you talked to him."

"I did."

"Well...What's your name?"

"Elizabeth Snape."

"Snape? Your related to Professor Snape!?"

"Yeah...his long lost daughter."

"Well, you look nothing like him...except for those eyes."

"I get that all the time. It could also help that I'm a metamorphmagus."

"Well, I'm sure that you could be very cute, but knowing my brother- and I do. He probably in his head called dibbs."

"Dibbs?"

"Yeah-it's like-"

"I know what dibbs is, I'm just wondering why he called it on me."

"Well, you are cute."

Just then someone else came over and I looked behind me and saw Fred. I smiled at him and knew that he was going to be okay. He walked over and handed a bag to his brother and then he looked at me.

"I thought Malfoy dragged you away." Fred questioned.

"He did. Then I stormed away from him. He doesn't get to tell me who I get to hang out with. I'm not his-I'm no ones and I don't understand the whole thing between you guys and Draco. He did started saying how Slytherin was the best and Gryffindor was the worst on the way here." I answered.

"Well, don't listen to him. Gryffindor is the best." George stated.

"I bet. I don't even belong to a house. So I wouldn't know." I sighed.

"Well, hopefully you are in Gryffindor," Fred smiled.

"You guys are in Gryffindor?" I asked the most stupidest question.

"Our whole family is in and was in Gryffindor." George answered.

"Wow..That's pretty cool" I smiled.

"Who are you two talking to?" Another voice said and just then there were other people looking at us three.

"I'm Elizabeth" I said smiling.

"I'm Molly, and this is Ginny, Ron, and Ron's two friends Harry and Hermione." The woman said smiling.

"It's nice to meet all of you." I smiled.

"You aren't from here. You must be from America! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Oh...well...my mom died and well I had to come here and live with my dad." I answered.

"Who is your dad?" Harry asked.

"Well you guys know him, due to him working at Hogwarts." I whispered.

"They won't ever guess it" Fred laughed.

"What does he do?" Ron asked.

"Potions." I answered.

"SNAPE!" Ron, Harry and Hermione shouted.

"Yeah." I said looking at the ground.

"Come on you three - she's nice and probably takes after her mother with the personality." Ginny said walking towards me, "What year are you going into?"

"5th" I nodded my head.

"That's the same year as Ron, Harry and Hermione." Molly said.

"Elizabeth, there you are." Narcissa said walking over. "We better get you the rest you need."


	2. Chapter 2

I looked over at Narcissa as she started grabbing my arm and dragging me away from my new friends. I looked at them as I was being dragged to the dress robe shop. I sighed as this was something that had to be done. As we walked over to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. I didn't know where was I going so I just had to let Narcissa drag me there. I wondered what Draco and his dad were doing.

"We got some of your other items. And your dad told us that he had some for you when you get to Hogwarts." Narcissa stated to me.

I wondered what it was-I still had to get a pet for Hogwarts, but part of me didn't want a pet because they are just high maintenance. I looked at her nodded my head. "Okay, thank you for getting my other items" I said.

We arrived at the shop and I walked in with Narcissa. Just then a woman walked over and looked at me smiling as she took my hand. Madam Malkin was very nice as she got my black robes for Hogwarts. I smiled and paid for my robes that would change color when I was in my house. Somewhere deep inside told me that I didn't want to be in the same house as Draco, but it was the same house my dad was the head of. So if I wasn't in Slytheirn then I wouldn't see my dad until it was meal time and during potions. Part of me was happy about that only seeing him a certain amount of days instead of all the time. If I wasn't in the same house- he would probably had me hang out with him at his office. Narcissa and I walked out of the shop and started to head back to the Leaky Caludron. As we were walking we passed by an ice cream shop. I looked over and saw my new friends, I wanted to wave but I knew that I would get a look from Narcissa.

* * *

~Malfoy Manor~

When we got back to the manor, I went to the room I was staying in and started to put stuff in the trunk that my dad had dropped off while we were out. I packed everything but my clothes. I opened the balcony doors and saw that they had a swimming pool. That was weird-I didn't know that this family would have a swimming pool. I looked up at the sky and knew that I had to do something. Something was inside me and I had to get out. But what was it? Why did I have to search inside me? I closed my eyes and started singing.

 _ **"Seems so close**_

 _ **But yet so far**_

 _ **Reaching out**_

 _ **Towards the stars**_

 _ **Try and try but I can't catch hold**_

 _ **There's a fire that burns inside me**_

 _ **Everywhere that I seem to go**_

 _ **I end up empty handed**_

 _ **Have you seen what I'm trying to find**_

 _ **I've been looking far and wide**_

 _ **High and low, low and high**_

 _ **In the dark, can't find the light**_

 _ **Maybe I've been looking in the wrong place the entire time**_

 _ **Maybe I**_

 _ **Maybe I**_

 _ **Should search inside**_

 _ **Was a long dark road**_

 _ **And then there's light**_

 _ **What once was lost**_

 _ **Now is in my sight**_

 _ **Only right that I leave behind**_

 _ **The limitations made by my mind**_

 _ **It's in the past and I'm satisfied**_

 _ **I think I've finally found it**_

 _ **Have you seen what I'm trying to find**_

 _ **I've been looking far and wide**_

 _ **High and low, low and high**_

 _ **In the dark, can't find the light**_

 _ **Maybe I've been looking in the wrong place the entire time**_

 _ **Now I'm fine**_

 _ **Cause I can**_

 _ **Find it deep inside!**_

 _ **Here I stand (here I stand)**_

 _ **It's about time (oh)**_

 _ **I looked high and low**_

 _ **Just to see what's mine**_

 _ **I believed that it would be**_

 _ **Now I see**_

 _ **Now I see**_

 _ **There's a voice inside of me, yeah!**_

 _ **Now I've seen what I've tried to find**_

 _ **I've been looking far and wide**_

 _ **High and low, low and high**_

 _ **In the dark now I've found the light**_

 _ **I guess I've been looking in the wrong place the entire time**_

 _ **I've realized**_

 _ **That maybe I**_

 _ **Should search inside"**_

"You have a good singing voice." Draco said from the open door of the room I was staying in.

"What do you want?" I asked looking at me.

"I need you too meet my friends. Better to know mine then be with those Blood Traitors and Potter and Granger." Draco sneered.

"I don't need to be friends with your friends. You are jerk!" I walked out of the room and down the stairs to the outside and looked at the water of the pool.

I took off my flip flops and sat on the edge of the pool and stuck my feet in the water and smiled. The water cool, it felt nice against my skin. This was something I could get use to. I only had to deal with Draco for another six days! Then I can find Fred and his family and friends. I would sit with the during the ride because Draco is driving me insane and it was only the first day! I closed my eyes and leaned back- leaving my feet into the water. I don't know how long I was out for until I could sense that there was people around me. I looked at them and saw Draco.

"I told you I didn't want to meet your friends, you stupid blonde!" I hissed as I got up and walked away but someone grabbed me. "Let me go, or I will scream." I warned.

"You are so cute! I think I'll keep you." The person said.

"Nott, let her go." Draco said.

"I don't think so." The guy- Nott stated bringing me closer.

"I warned you." I rolled my eyes and took a deep breathe and scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The guy let me go and I pushed him into the pool. I ran into the house and up to the room I was in and shut the door locking it and locking the balcony door. I went to the bathroom and started the shower. I had to get rid of his touch. I took off the clothes I was wearing and got into the shower-scrubbing myself until I red. I started to feel the tears roll down my face as I was brought back to that memory. The night that I was attacked. It was three days into summer vacation. I shook my head. I didn't want to go back to that night. It was too much for me. I looked up at the shower head and the water was trying it's best to wash away the tears that were rolling down my face.

There was a knock at the bedroom door. I was thankful that I locked the door. I didn't want to be near anyone. Just the door opened. I heard the voice of Lucius. "Elizabeth, where are you?" He asked.

"In the shower- Can you please leave? I'm really sick and I just want to be left alone." I answered.

"I'll just have a house elf bring you-your food until you are feeling better." He said leaving the room.

I heard the door and I got of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body and walked out of the room and into the bedroom and went to my bag and pulled out some clothes. I put them one and wrapped my hair in the towel, I was pretty sure that Everyone in the house heard my screaming. I opened the curtain so I could look at the sky and I was really sad-I knew that I will always miss my mom- No one will be able to replace her. I looked at the necklace that I was still wearing, mom left this for me to have-was there was something that happens to the necklace-She never wore the necklace so maybe it wasn't for her but for me. I looked up at the sky and started to cry again. The pain of missing her hurts so much. I know I had to be brave. I had a music player that was made in America-and it can be used at any Magical School because it isn't muggle made, it was made by wizards and witches. I plugged in my headphones and started playing some songs. This thing was amazing. It was a sad song- See You Again by Wiz Khalifa feat. Charlie Puth. It was played at my mom's funeral as they were putting her in the ground. I closed my eyes as the tears kept rolling down my face.

* * *

~Kings Cross Station~

I walked into the train station and looked at the ticket that Narssica handed me. "9 3/4? That station doesn't exist" I said to myself as I walked away from Draco and his parents I got lost.

"It does. I was just like you my first year." Harry said walking over to me.

"Oh! Hey Harry." I said smiling.

"Elizabeth!" Ginny said running over to me and hugging me.

"Hey Ginny." I smiled at her. "So where is 9 3/4?" I asked them.

"Come on" Ginny said and I followed her.

We arrived at pillar that was between 9 and 10. I looked as Harry ran through the pillar, I took a deep breathe and followed Harry and then Ginny followed. I looked around as we arrived. The train was huge, I followed Harry and placed my stuff near his. I also saw Molly and the twins- there was also Hermione and Ron. As I walked closer, I could feel my cheeks getting red as I looked at Fred. Molly looked at me and smiled.

"Elizabeth, it's good to see you again. I hope you have a great first year. If you need any help ask this bunch." Molly smiled at me.

"I will! Don't worry. I'm a tough girl. Maybe-If it's alright with you for Holidays I could come over instead staying at Hogwarts." I laughed.

"Sure I would love to get know you. So would by husband who had to go into work early." Molly nodded her head.

"Come on Elizabeth let's go get some seats next to each other." Ginny said grabbing my arm.

"I'm coming." I laughed.

"Good bye everyone! Be safe!AND HARRY DON'T GO LOOK FOR TROUBLING!" Molly said looking at Harry.

"I'll try not to Mrs. Weasley" Harry said as we got on the train.

We were looking for a huge compartant and we found one. I sat up against the window and sitting across me was Ginny. Next to me was Fred, George sat next to Ginny. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat near the door. I looked at them and smiled. These people would be the best of friends to me and not Malfoy- Oh! I just called Draco Malfoy. No wonder this group does it. It's really annoying- It being Draco. I looked at them- I knew that this would be my new family while I was at Hogwarts.

"So- your hair color has changed since we last saw it." Ginny commented.

"That is true." Harry agreed.

"Well I'm a Metamorphmagus." I shrugged.

"Well, we know one too. Tonks, she's so funny." Hermione said laughing.

"I bet she is. Oh wanna see something cool?" I asked them.

"Always ready to see something amazing" Fred laughed.

I closed my eyes and started to change my body form and I became a cute German Sheppard puppy and I sat on the seat looking at everyone. Ginny and Hermione were squealing with joy. Just then the door opened and before I could blink Fred hid me in robe covering me so no one saw me. I could help but smell the scent that Fred had. He smelled so good.

"What is the noise mudblood?" Draco's voice stated.

"Get out Malfoy" Ginny said.

"I'm looking for Elizabeth." Draco sneered.

"Haven't seen her since your mom dragged her away." Fred stated. I started to move in his robe, but that just made Fred hold on to me tighter.

"She wouldn't be in here with you Blood Traitors." Draco stated and then I heard the door shut.

"You can come out." George said.

I moved out of Fred's robe and transformed back. I shook my head - like a dog and looked at Fred. "What the hell was that for?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked innocently.

"You putting me in your robes" I answered.

"So Malfoy didn't take you away and yell at us for having a dog on the train." Fred stated looking into my eyes.

I started blushing and looked out the window as the train was passing by green fields. "How long does it take to get to Hogwarts?" I asked someone.

"Well, we get into the Hogsmeade station at 5 and we left the station at 11 so about six hours." Ginny stated.

Just then my stomach started growling and everyone looked at me. My face started turning red as they were laughing. "So, when do we get food?" I asked.

"The trolley should be coming around soon." Hermione noted.

"A trolley? What's on it?" I asked.

"Drinks and food." George yawned.

"What does the trolley sell?" I asked again.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Jelly Slugs, Liquorice wands, Pumpkin Pasties. There is also Pumpkin juice." Fred answered me, smiling.

"Sounds all so good!" I giggled and then my face turned red from embrassment because just then my stomach started growling.

"Anything from the trolley?" A voice was heard down the hall.

"YES! EVERYTHING-Okay maybe not everything, but someone just go over and get food for everyone" I said

"You sure?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah! Why not? You guys are my new friends and we will toast to new friendship!" I giggled at them.

"Alright. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, you guys can go get the food and drinks." Hermione stated. "We will set up the room so we have a table for everything."

"Alright Mione. We'll be back" Ron said getting up.

We watched as the guys left. I started to feel a bit better because I was just with the girls. I watched as Ginny and Hermione took out their wands and they made the room a bit bigger and there was a table in the center of the room I looked out the window. This was going to amazing day. Today I got to show them one of my powers, if I was able to show them more, I wonder what they would think? This is something that I thought would be great, they would see my powers as something amazing. Everyone back in America was taught special powers. I wondered what was going to be happening if trouble ever rose up that I had to use the power that I have deep inside me. The door opened up and I looked away from the window and looked up to see the guys with food and drinks. I giggled as Ron had a Liquorice wand in his mouth. Hermione and Ginny just shook their heads. All the food was placed on the table and they all took their seats. Harry locked the door-I guess it was to make sure no one else barged into the room.

"You will totally love Hogwarts!" Ginny smiled.

"I hope I get into the same house as you guys" I giggled.

"I hope so too! It would be so much fun to get to know you better too" Hermione said biting into a pumpkin pasty.

I nodded my head and started eating some of the snacks. Ron made a funny face when he put a jelly bean in his mouth and everyone started laughing at him. I wondered what was so funny. His face looked like he was about to throw up! Oh my God! Please don't have Ron throw up in here! I'm still eating the food!

"Ron what flavor was it?" Harry laughed.

"Vomit flavor" Ron gaged.

"Wait! There's vomit flavor jelly beans?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't you have them back home?" Fred asked me.

"Uh- No. I don't. I really don't eat jelly beans-so there might be that flavor and others." I answered.

"You don't like Jelly Beans?!" George exclaimed.

"Yeah, they just taste so weird, even the normal flavor ones." I stated.

"You are just so weird." Fred stated whispering it my ear. "You are also cute."

I couldn't help but to blush some more, I looked at him and then I squeaked and transformed into the puppy again. Fred picked me and up and placed me on the table and started to feed me some of the food. My fur started to turn bright red.

"What are you doing to Elizabeth?" Ginny asked her brother.

"Feeding her." Fred said.

"Her fur is so red!" Ron stated.

"Yeah, and it's so cute!" George said grabbing me and hugging me close to his chest.

I growled as he was hugging me too close to his chest. He didn't smell as good as Fred, but he did still smell good. I shook my head and wiggled myself out of his grip and onto Ginny's lap. I looked up at her and then climbed on the table and sat back in my seat and turned back into myself. I shook my head and looked at Fred.

"Why did you have to feed?" I asked him.

"You were just so cute not to feed" Fred winked.

"You know Fred...I guess you could be a keeper for a girl." I shrugged my shoulders.

* * *

~Hogsmeade~

We finally arrived at Hogsmeade. I looked around and saw a huge giant man, and next to him was...my dad! What could my dad be doing here! This was crazy! He didn't say that he was going to be meeting me. It could be that he didn't know that he was going to be here. I guess that's why he didn't tell me. I walked over to my dad through the crowd and stood in front of him. My hair has changed back to it's normal blonde color.

"Elizabeth, we will be heading up to the castle so we can get you sorta first before all the new first years." He said.

We started walking to the carriages and I looked over and saw that something was pulling them-but I knew that carriages usually pull themselves. I got into the carriage and it started to get up to the school. Inside the carriage was a box. I looked at my dad.

"What's in the box?" I asked him.

"Well, your Aunt Blair told me how much you wanted a dog, but your mom was allgeric, and I worked it out with the headmaster." Dad said to me.

"You got me a dog!?" I shouted.

"Yeah, he isn't a puppy, but he's not a full grown dog.

"Oh Daddy! This is the sweetest thing ever!" I hugged him. I opened the box and the dog jumped on my lap and started licking my face. I looked at the tag and saw that it already had a name. "Hey there Blot! You are just such a pretty dog. Yes you are!" I laughed.

"Look we are coming close" My dad said pointing.

"That's Hogwarts?" I asked looking at him and then back at the castle.

"It will be your home for the next three years."

"I can't believe I will be here. We heard about how all the wizard schools were founded and everyone liked the history of Hogwarts"

"Well, that's good."

"I wonder what house I will be in."

"Hopefully you will be in Slytherin."

"Why?"

"I'm the head of the house, and my daughter will be a Slytherin."

"Dad, I-...I made friends that are in Gryffindor and I rather be in that house and not in the same house as Draco Malfoy. Dad I still want to be your little girl, it's just that mom was like you. She wanted me to be in the same house she was in at the school, and I was placed in a different house. She still loved me though, and was proud of me. I want you to be proud of me too no matter what house I get placed in."

"...Fine. Only because you are my only daughter and I care for you."

"Thank you."

* * *

~Hogswarts - Great Hall - Sorting Cermony~

It was time for me to be sorted into a house. I was really scared. They had me do it in front of everyone in the Great Hall. I was going after all the first years. Everything looked so different from how our textbooks showed us. This was amazing. I looked over at the green and sliver table - Slytherin - and saw Draco Malfoy smirking at me. I looked over to the other side of the room and saw the red and gold table - Gryffindor - I saw my new friends. I couldn't believe that in a few moments that I will be sorted into a house!

"Now, it's time for the new student that will be with us this year and the following years." The headmaster- Dumbledore said. "Mcgonagall, can you do the honor?"

A woman walked over and signaled me over to her. I took a deep breathe and looked at my dad as he nodded and I walked over and stood next to Mcgonagall. She singled me to sit in the seat.

"Elizabeth Snape" She said. She placed the hat on my head.

Just then she placed a hat on my head and the crowd started mumbling because they heard Snape. I had to be brave, I wasn't embarrassed that Snape was my dad. He loves me. I then heard a voice inside my head.

 **"Hmmm. You have a wonderful mind here Miss Snape. I wonder what house I will put you in."** The hat said.

 _"Who's there?"_ I asked.

 **"I'm the sorting hat, I talk to everyone. And people can hear me but today- as of now I will talk to you in your head. What house should I place? Slytherin where your dad is...or Gryffindor?"**

 _"I ...I want Gryffindor..."_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted for everyone.

The table cheered- I could mostly hear the twins. Everyone was happy that they had a new member. I could see and hear the Slytherin table groan. I got up off the stool and walked over to the table. My black robes were changing red. I smiled as I sat between the twins. I looked over at my dad. I looked down- I could feel that he was a bit say that I wasn't in Slytheirn. I looked over at Ginny as she was making a funny face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ginny! What face is that?" I laughed.

"It's the face Fred and George make to cheer me up when I'm sad- So I thought that I would try to make you laugh. You look a bit sad." Ginny said smiling at me.

"Oh...I was just wondering what my dad is thinking. He-he seems very disappointed that I got placed in Slytheirn." I stated.

"Come on. You can still go and see him during potions and after your classes and during lunch." Harry said also trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks Harry." I smiled at him

* * *

~Hogwarts - Gryffindor Tower - 7th floor~

As we walked up the stairs I looked around, there so many paintings a lot ofthem smiled and some of them didn't. I guess they all knew who I was. Just then a ghost came over and looked at me and then the group.

"Hello Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and twins." The ghost said.

"Hey Nearly-Headless Nick." George said.

"And this must be Elizabeth Snape." The ghost - Nearly-Headless Nick said.

"How do you do" I smiled at him.

"I'm doing great! I hope to see you around Miss Snape." Nearly-Headless Nick stated and floated away.

We made it towards the painting and I looked around to see if anyone was going to be coming over to tell the password. I looked at the painting and I was a bit wondering how big this common room was. There was nothing else more amazing then being with the nicest people.

"Anyone know the password?" I asked them. I really just wanted to get inside.

Hermione came forward and looked at the painting and said the password - Or so I think that it's the password. "Mimbulus mimbletonia" Hermione said.

When she said the password the painting smiled and it opened inward. It happened to be the door to the common room. We all walked in and I looked around the common room. It was just amazing on how everything looked. I didn't picture that this was going to be going on. I looked over at Fred and smiled. Hermione and Ginny came over and looped their arms around mine and started to show me the way to the Girls Dorm. Each door was labeled with a year on it- we kept walking until we hit the 5th year girls dorm room.

"And this is our dorm" Hermione said smiling.

Ginny opened the door and we walked in. On a bed was Blot!. I ran over to him and hugged him. "Hey there Blot!" I giggled as he started licking my cheeks.

"You were allowed to have a dog?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, my dad asked Dumbledore and he said yes." I answered.

"Blot is such a cute dog too." Hermione said sitting on my bed petting Blot.


	3. Chapter 3

I smiled at the girls as they were having fun petting Blot. I couldn't believe I was able to have the dog in the first place. The girls were so happy and I guess- So was I. I knew that- with this being my first year at a new school, I was still going to have the best of friends that I could ever think of. Sure this was going to be different – but noting could change how I was going to feel. I looked around to see if there was anything else that could go wrong but I knew that in my heart, my dad would want to talk to me about be being in Gryffindor. Ginny left the room after a while as she had to go to her own dorm. I smiled at Hermione.

"I'm going to take Blot for a walk before we have to go to sleep." I stated as I grabbed Blot's leash and went for a walk.

As Blot was walking down the stairs I smiled as I could see that the twins were up. Blot saw people and ran over with the leash slipping out my hands. I couldn't believe that this idiot of the dog was going over to the twins because he saw people! Blot needs some training – and I don't know how to do it. My dad would probably want him to be trained soon – by me. Blot was already trained but he needed more training. I guess this was what he was doing while I was that the Malfoy Manor. I walked over the twins and smiled as Blot went to Fred.

"Hi Fred, George." I smiled as I pulling Blot off of Fred.

"What are you doing with a dog?" George asked as he looked at me and started petting Blot.

"My dad thought that it would be great to have a dog – because I love dogs and I guess my Aunt told him how much I wanted one." I looked at Blot and smiled.

"What's his name?" Fred asked.

"Blot. He came with the name." I smiled.

"You know that this is something amazing. You get to have a dog with you all over Hogwarts!" George stated.

"Really? I thought pets had to stay in the dorm rooms." I suggested.

"Well, they can but we were reading up on dogs one summer and they said that you can have a dog anywhere and everywhere if it's a service dog." Fred stated.

"Really? I heard about those in the Muggle World." I smiled.

"We can Blot here a service dog." George suggested.

"That would be great! But I think he already is one." I stated grabbing papers out of my pocket.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked looking a bit confused.

"I mean, these papers say Service Dog for Panic Attacks, Anxiety, Depression." I said reading off of the paper.

"So your dad already got you a service dog? I didn't know you had any of that." Fred said standing up.

"I mean…I'm alright. The depression was because my mom died." I whispered.

"You'll be okay." Fred said pulling me into a hug.

I couldn't help but smile a bit. He was holding me so close that I could still smell him and it was a nice smell. I couldn't believe that this was happening today. I've been hugged twice by Fred and this was something I never thought would happen. I pulled away and smiled up at him.

"Do you guys want to come with us? By us I mean Blot and me." I asked.

"I'm going to be turning in. But Fred can show you how to get in and out of the castle without being seen." George said getting up and stretching. "Night"

"Night." Fred and I both said.

I looked at Fred as we walked towards the entrance. I looked around and knew that being with him- I was going to be okay. We walked out of the Common Room and we were standing in Grand Staircase. There were so many ghost out tonight and I was a bit scared. Fred lead me to a flight of stairs that was going up and I looked at him like he was crazy. Usually people want to go down when they have to go out.

"Where are you taking us?" I hissed.

"There's a secret entrance that no one- but me, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and now you know, trust me it leads right outside." Fred whispered as we were on the seventh floor.

I looked at him as we walked around and we were hiding from people who were already out and about. I was bit worried that we weren't going to be able to go get outside to let Blot out. We came across a small door. He opened it and I got in and then he handed me, Blot and then finally Fred got in and shut the door.

"Lumos." Fred said and the door had stairs that were going to be going down some stairs.

"We are on the seventh floor, and we have to get to ground level – how are all these stairs going to do it?" I asked him.

"Well, if you don't want to walk – we can slide down." Fred suggested.

"Slide?" I asked.

Just then the stairs were turned in a huge slide! We were going down the slide and I held on to Blot as we went down. We arrived outside and I looked at Fred- To be honest I thought he was crazy making me go down that slide. Fred smiled at me and then looked around to make sure there was no one coming so Blot could go to the bathroom. I set Blot down on the ground as he started to do what he needed to.

"You know Elizabeth-"

"Liz"

"Huh?"

"You can call me Liz or Lizzy."

"Sure. So Liz are you ready to start your first day at Hogwarts?"

"Well, when do Classes start?"

"Not tomorrow, the next day. They give us all day tomorrow to settle in after the summer vacation. They also give the day to first years to know where all the classrooms are so they aren't late to classes."

"I see. Well, hopefully I'll have class with Harry, Ron and Hermione."

"You will. Dumbledore will probably let that happen."

"How do you know?"

"Because you are Professor Snape's daughter and you are friends with us."

I smiled at him and couldn't believe that everyone was being so nice. Even though they know that I'm Snape's daughter. Blot looked up at me and wagged his tail. I got down on the ground and hugged him.

"You ready to head back?"

"Yeah, is there another way to get back besides those stairs?"

"Yup!"

"Why didn't we take it going down?"

"Because George and I only use it going up."

"Alright. Let's use it"

Fred tapped a pattern on the wall and it opened up revealing a plat form. Fred ushered me into the wall with Blot next to me. I looked around and noticed that this wasn't how I thought this would be. Fred mumbled something and it seemed to be a spell of some sorts. I looked around and saw that the platform was going up. On the inside of walls there were numbers.

"What are the numbers for?"

"Ah, those are for floors."

"Really? So you use it when your are going down?"

"If we are late for class."

"That's awesome, but I make sure that I am never late for class."

"You are just like Hermione. She hates being late to class."

"I guess me and her have a lot in common"

Soon the platform arrived at floor 7. The wall opened up and we walked out and ran to the painting of the Fat Lady. Fred said the password and we walked inside. I smiled at him as I really had a great time with him and there was nothing that would change that. I walked to the girls dorm as Fred waved goodnight to me. I walked to the fifth year dorm door and opened it. I changed out of my clothes and into some sweats and a tank top. This school year was going to be amazing. I hope that the rest of the school years here would be too.

* * *

~Next Day - Gryffindor Tower~

I woke up with Hermione shaking me. I opened my eyes, looked at her and rolled over to my side. It was way to early to get up.

"Elizabeth wake up! Or we will be late for breakfast!" Hermione said shaking me once more.

"Okay. Wait for me down in the common room." I moaned.

"Alright." She said and then she left.

I sighed and got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my hair back into a ponytail, changed my clothes into the school uniform. I sighed and knew that my dad would want to talk to me today. I smiled at Blot and had him come down the stairs with me.

"Are you ready?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah! Let's get some food.!" I giggled.

I saw Fred looking at me and I couldn't help but blush. Hermione and Ginny linked their arms around mine and dragged me out of the common room. Blot was right behind me as we were walking. I looked around the castle as there was light now- it was better to see everything instead of relaying on the light from candles. I smiled at the paintings. We soon arrived at the Great Hall and we sat down. I looked over and saw Draco glaring at me from across the hall. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Hermione and Ginny.

"You guys can call me Liz or Lizzy. Just not Elizabeth." I said.

"I wonder what classes we are going to have this year." Hermione said smiling.

"It's Umbridge." Harry said watching the door as a pink woman walked over to the table.

"She's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." I remembered. "She looks like she's not going to teach what we really need."

"Liz, have you heard of Who must not be named?" Ron whispered.

"Yeah. Our history classes dealt with the witching wars in England." I nodded. "He was a ruthless person. Causing so many people to flee to other countrires and so many people died too."

"Wow." Ginny said. "I thought in America they would only teach about there."

"Well, some of the wizards and witches were the few that escaped from the war and came to America. They became teachers and taught us all that there is to know about happened during the war." I nodded my head.

"Ms. Snape, I have word that your father will like to talk to you now." Professor Mcgonagall said handing out our schedules.

"I'll see you guys later." I waved and got up. I walked over to the teachers table. "You wanted to speak to me?" I asked him.

"Yes. Come with me." He said.

He got up from the table, we started walking somewhere and I had no idea where we were going. I looked around- as we were going down to the dungeons. He opened a door and it was an office. He sat down at the desk and I looked at him.

"Elizabeth, I know that I wanted you to be in Slytherin so I can watch over you. But now that you are in Gryffindor - there isn't anything I can do but watch over you in my class." He said looking at me.

"Dad, I know that- But I love the people I met! They are amazing." I smiled at him.

"Elizabeth you are strong willed like your mother."

"Mom...I...I've been told that I act like her sometimes too."

"I just want to make sure that everything is okay with you."

"Dad trust me. Noting is more better than knowing that I am getting to know you and being with people who like me."

"That is all."

"I'll see you for potions class tomorrow"

I walked out of the office and made my way back to the Great Hall to see if the group is still there. When I got back I saw them standing outside. I saw Blot running over to me. He jumped on me and licked my face. I looked at him - and I just had to laugh at him.

"Blot get off." I said laughing.

"Liz, is everything okay?" George asked.

"Yeah. Everything is great." I smiled.

"Come on, we are going to the Black Lake." Hermione said.

We walked out of the castle, the sun was shinning brightly. This was something that didn't feel like summer was over yet. The weather was still warm. We arrived at the Black Lake- George and Fred casted a spell and there was blanket and food on the ground. I took off my shoes and put my feet in the water.

"How is the water?" Ginny asked.

"Great!" I answered. I waved my wand and I was wearing a bathing suit. "Ta-da!" I smiled.

"Are you really going to go swimming?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, Why not?" I smiled and ran into the water and dove into the nice cool water.

* * *

~Hogwarts Grounds - Black Lake~

I looked around the water and saw that it was really wonderful. Just then a mermaid came over to me and grabbed my hand- she started dragging me down further into the water. I knew that this was something that wasn't going to make me last. I tried to pull away from her grip. I tried to reach for my wand- but it wasn't with me. I left it with Hermione. I looked at mermaid as we arrived at a treasure chest. I looked at her. She was now really crazy. She opened the box and pulled out a necklace and placed it around my neck. The necklaced glowed and I got a pair of mermaid fins and I looked at her.

"What is this?" I asked her now that I could breathe underwater.

"A necklace- for you. It has been lost and no one else made it glow. You have amazing powers that are yet to be unlocked. With this necklace, the powers are now unlocked. Good Luck, Elizabeth." The mermaid said and then she swam away.

"WAIT!" I cried. "HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME!"

"A Prophecy" The Mermaid called.

I swam up to the surface and I waved at the group. There were two more people who showed up. One of them was a Gryffindor and the other one - well I don't know what house color was that was. I made my way out of the water and used my wand to put the school uniform back on.

"You are Elizabeth Snape." The girl said.

"Yeah, but you can call me Liz or Lizzy." I smiled.

"I'm Luna." The Girl- Luna said smiling back.

"And I'm Neville." The boy said.

"Nice to meet you two." I nodded my head.

"You weren't wearing that necklace earlier." Ron commented.

"No, I wasn't. When I was in the water, a mermaid took my hand. She opened a chest and placed it around my neck and it started to glow! I grew fins and I was able to talk under water. The weird thing is-" I started to say but Ron cut me off.

"The fins aren't the weird thing?" Ron asked.

I looked at him and shook my head. "She knew my name and when I asked her...she said a prophecy and then she disappeared."

"A Prophecy? That's how she knew your name?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." I nodded my head.

"Well, we can do some research later." Hermione smiled.

"True." I giggled.

"You know, I was thinking- that we should do something fun." Ginny said.

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"A band" I suggested.

"YES! Liz you could be the vocals" Ginny said grabbing my hands.

"Me? Vocals?" I questioned her.

"Yes! Come on sing us something." George said smiling.

I looked at them and got up and stood on the rock and closed my eyes.

 _ **"I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me.**_

 _ **Thinkin' about us, what we going be?**_

 _ **Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.**_

 _ **So I travel back, down that road.**_

 _ **When you coming back? No one knows.**_

 _ **I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.**_

 _ **I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement.**_

 _ **Number one spot and 'till you found a replacement**_

 _ **I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.**_

 _ **And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.**_

 _ **It's hard to leave the ground with those broken wings**_

 _ **Cuz I can still feel it in the air.**_

 _ **I'm falling hard for you and I'm getting scared**_

 _ **My lover, my life. So sorry, goodbye.**_

 _ **He left me, I'm tied.**_

 _ **Cuz I knew that it just ain't right.**_

 _ **I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me.**_

 _ **Thinkin' about us, what we going be?**_

 _ **Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.**_

 _ **So I travel back, down that road.**_

 _ **When you coming back? No one knows.**_

 _ **I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.**_

 _ **When I ridin' I swear I see his face in every turn**_

 _ **The spark is gone but it still burns**_

 _ **And I just hope he knows he's the only one I yearn for.**_

 _ **Oh, I miss him when will I learn?**_

 _ **Didn't give him all my love, I guess now I got my playback.**_

 _ **Now I'm all alone thinkin all about my baby.**_

 _ **Hey, he was so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough.**_

 _ **I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.**_

 _ **And now i'm missin, wishin he'd pick up the phone.**_

 _ **But he made a decision that he wanted to move one.**_

 _ **Cause I was wrong.**_

 _ **And I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me.**_

 _ **Thinkin' about us, what we going be?**_

 _ **Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.**_

 _ **So I travel back, down that road.**_

 _ **When you coming back? No one knows.**_

 _ **I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.**_

 _ **If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**_

 _ **If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**_

 _ **And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.**_

 _ **I said, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**_

 _ **If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**_

 _ **And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.**_

 _ **I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me.**_

 _ **Thinkin' about us, what we going be?**_

 _ **Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.**_

 _ **So I travel back, down that road.**_

 _ **When you coming back? No one knows.**_

 _ **I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me.**_

 _ **Thinkin' about us, what we going be?**_

 _ **Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.**_

 _ **So I travel back, down that road.**_

 _ **When you coming back? No one knows.**_

 _ **I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.**_

 _ **I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement.**_

 _ **Number one spot and 'till you found a replacement**_

 _ **I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.**_

 _ **And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.**_

 _ **It's hard to leave the ground with those broken wings**_

 _ **Cuz I can still feel it in the air.**_

 _ **I'm falling hard for you and I'm getting scared**_

 _ **My lover, my life. So sorry, goodbye.**_

 _ **He left me, I'm tied.**_

 _ **Cuz I knew that it just ain't right.**_

 _ **I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me.**_

 _ **Thinkin' about us, what we going be?**_

 _ **Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.**_

 _ **So I travel back, down that road.**_

 _ **When you coming back? No one knows.**_

 _ **I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.**_

 _ **When I ridin' I swear I see his face in every turn**_

 _ **The spark is gone but it still burns**_

 _ **And I just hope he knows he's the only one I yearn for.**_

 _ **Oh, I miss him when will I learn?**_

 _ **Didn't give him all my love, I guess now I got my playback.**_

 _ **Now I'm all alone thinkin all about my baby.**_

 _ **Hey, he was so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough.**_

 _ **I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.**_

 _ **And now i'm missin, wishin he'd pick up the phone.**_

 _ **But he made a decision that he wanted to move one.**_

 _ **Cause I was wrong.**_

 _ **And I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me.**_

 _ **Thinkin' about us, what we going be?**_

 _ **Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.**_

 _ **So I travel back, down that road.**_

 _ **When you coming back? No one knows.**_

 _ **I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.**_

 _ **If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**_

 _ **If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**_

 _ **And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.**_

 _ **I said, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**_

 _ **If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**_

 _ **And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.**_

 _ **I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me.**_

 _ **Thinkin' about us, what we going be?**_

 _ **Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.**_

 _ **So I travel back, down that road.**_

 _ **When you coming back? No one knows."**_

Everyone clapped after I finished singing. I knew that this was something amazing. I actually sang in front of them! I got off the rock and Ginny hugged me.

"You guys would be great." Luna said smiling.

"You don't want to be in our band?" I asked her.

"I rather go look for the Nargles." She said and waved us goodbye as she headed back to the castle. "Goodbye everyone."

"Bye Luna!" I said waving back at her.

We stayed out by the Black Lake for 20 minutes. I looked around and saw that the sky started to get dark. It wasn't time for night time. Just then there was thunder rumbling. We got up and gathered our things and ran back to the castle before the rain started to fall. We made in to the Entrance Hall as the rain started pouring.

"Wow. That was unexpected." I said to them.

"Come on, let's go work on our band name and a song!" Ginny smiled.

"You guys go ahead, Fred and I are going to get some food and bring it back to the dorm room." George said.

"Alright. Be safe you two." Hermione said.

We walked up the flight of stairs until we got to the Fat Lady painting. Harry said the password and we walked into the common room. I looked around as Ginny and Hermione sat at a table with paper and a pen. I walked over to them and looked at the song list.

"Seems like you have no idea." I smiled at them.

"Do you have like a line we can start with?" Ginny asked.

"Let me think." I sat down. I really didn't know how our first song should start. I started humming and then it came to me. "How about. Wake up! and then one of you go starry. Here let me write it down." I smiled and grabbed the paper and pen. I started writing the whole song down. I couldn't believe how this happening.

"When do you think we should perform the song?" Hermione asked.

"At dinner time." I answered.

"So soon?" Ginny asked.

"We have until 6pm to get the dance and song right." Hermione agreed.

"It will be a surprise and no one will ever see it coming." Ron chimed in.

"So let's get the music beat down!" Fred said as he walked in with a basket of food.

So for the rest of the time before dinner, we were practicing. I knew what we had to do. We were going to use magic to change our outfits and hair styles. Hermione, Ginny and I were doing a last round on our dancing before we had to get down to the Great Hall. This was going to be the best time of our lives, well I hoped it was. It was thirty minutes until dinner. So we started to go down to the Great Hall. Ginny, Hermione and I were going to be standing on the tables. Hermione on the Gryffindor table, Ginny on the Ravenclaw table, I would be on the Slytherin table and our band on the Hufflepuff table. We do it before Dinner would start so we could dance without stepping on food.

* * *

~Hogwarts - Great Hall~ 

We arrived at the Great Hall and we sat down at the table. We had to plan it well before anything happened. I walked up to the Headmaster and told him what was going to be happening and if we can do it. He smiled and nodded his head. I walked back to the table and gave them the thumbs up. I walked over to the Slytherin Table as we were getting into our positions. Just then the band started playing the opening song. I stood on the Slytherin Table, Hermione was on the Gryffindor table, and then Ginny was on the Ravenclaw table.

 _ **"Wake up (Starry)**_

 _ **Get up (Ready)**_

 _ **Move up**_

 _ **To the music revolution, baby**_

 _ **Warm Up (Ah)**_

 _ **Stand up (Yeah)**_

 _ **Reach out**_

 _ **For the music revolution, baby**_

 _ **Everybody knows it**_

 _ **Everybody shows it**_

 _ **Everybody**_

 _ **Move your feet on the dance floor**_

 _ **Watch out (Starry)**_

 _ **Look cool (Ready)**_

 _ **Hey, girls**_

 _ **Let's start a revolution"**_

Just then before the chorus started, I had a Heart charm appeared- Hermione had a Diamond appeared and Ginny had a Crescent Moon charm. The cha rms glowed and we threw them in the air. We were covered in the light what color the charms were. Mine was a Pink light, Hermione had a Blue light and Ginny had a Orange light. Our outfits changed. We were once wearing the school uniform and now we were wearing skirts and tank tops with covers. Our hair were each pulled up differently. Mine was pony tail, Hermione had a braid and Ginny had her half up and half down.

 _ **"We are energetic**_

 _ **We are charismatic**_

 _ **Party on the planet**_

 _ **Dance to the revolution**_

 _ **Don't be automatic**_

 _ **Just be supersonic**_

 _ **Let go never panic**_

 _ **Dance to the revolution**_

 _ **Stand up, you can follow**_

 _ **Wakey up, sing and holler**_

 _ **Loving one another**_

 _ **Dance to the revolution**_

 _ **You'll be energetic**_

 _ **You'll be charismatic**_

 _ **Party on the planet**_

 _ **Dance to the revolution**_

 _ **Chill out (Steady)**_

 _ **Work out (Ready)**_

 _ **Watch us**_

 _ **Do the music revolution, baby**_

 _ **Hands up (Ready)**_

 _ **Way up (Say it)**_

 _ **Start up**_

 _ **To the music revolution**_

 _ **Everybody knows it**_

 _ **Everybody shows it**_

 _ **Everybody**_

 _ **Move your feet on the dance floor**_

 _ **Dress up starry**_

 _ **Diamonds shining**_

 _ **Star girls party**_

 _ **Let's start a revolution**_

 _ **We are energetic**_

 _ **We are charismatic**_

 _ **Party on the planet**_

 _ **Dance to the revolution**_

 _ **Don't be automatic**_

 _ **Just be supersonic**_

 _ **Let go never panicDance to the revolution**_

 _ **Stand up, you can follow**_

 _ **Wake up, sing and holler**_

 _ **Loving one another**_

 _ **Dance to the revolution**_

 _ **You'll be energetic**_

 _ **You'll be charismatic**_

 _ **Party of the planet**_

 _ **Dance, dance, dance, dance**_

 _ **You'll be energetic**_

 _ **You'll be charismatic**_

 _ **Party on the planet**_

 _ **Dance to the revolution"**_

Just then everyone clapped but some of the people at the Slytherin Table - and Professor Toadface...I mean- Nah I mean Toadface. She like glared at us until we sat down. She stood up and looked at everyone in the eyes.

"This will not be tolerable!" She said in her stuck up voice. "This is not how a school should be run. This will be a warning to you."

"Now now, Dolores , they were just having some fun. They asked me for permission to do it anyways." Dumbledore stated.

I couldn't believe that! Shes giving us a warning? Who does she think she is...Well, she works for the Ministry. Our group just looked at each other and knew that something like this was big, we wouldn't have her being the center of everything and telling us that we can't do something. I knew that we were going to hold secret band concerts for people since they were really enjoying our song. Umbridge had to go down. One way or another.

* * *

~Hogwarts - Gryffindor Tower~

"I can't believe that...Toad!" I said.

"Liz, calm down. She does have a right to tell us." Hermione started to say.

"No! Did you hear everyone today?" I asked her. "The loved us! They really loved our song"

"Lizzy, we can think of something to do." Ginny smiled as she walked over.

"I hope so. That toad woman needs a lesson." I nodded my head.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't sleep that night. Professor Toadface was giving us a warning? How could she even do that?! This isn't right! I couldn't just stand here and let her take all the fun that I wanted to have with my friends. My...Friends...I still couldn't believe that they wanted to be friends with me; after they found out who my father is. According to what Draco was telling me Harry, Hermione and Ron weren't the biggest fans of having Snape as the professor. I was looking out the window in the Girls Dorm. The full moon was shinning brightly. I couldn't believe how beautiful it was at Hogwarts - well mostly at night. I looked around and saw Blot sleeping on my bed. I looked at everyone else sleeping in the dorm. I sighed and looked around - I needed to get out of here and out on the grounds.

I walked out of the dorm and headed to the secret way to go outside. I made sure no one was coming as I walked to the door. I heard a voice and quickly closed the door listening on to what they were talking about. I knew that no one was able to tell that I was in here.

"So..do we have deal?" A voice said.

"No way. I'm not going to help you." The voice stated.

"You owe me." The voice sneered.

 _"That's Draco's voice...but who is the other voice?"_ I thought.

"Malfoy, I do not!"

"Yes you do Nott."

 _"I wonder what they were talking about..."_ I questioned.

It was now that I walked down the stairs to go outside. If anyone opened that door and saw me - I would be done for! That would be bad because it was first year. What was going on during this. I looked around went out towards the Blake Lake doging everyone on the way that was out and about. I couldn't be seen by anyone or I would get in trouble - either get house points taken away, sent to the Headmasters office, sent to my dad's office or worse all three of them! I couldn't picture facing my dad when I get into trouble. I finally made it to the Black Lake and jumped into the water and my necklace started to glow.

 _"What is this? Why do my legs feel heavy?"_ I thought as soon as my legs start coming closer and closer. They were fusing together. _"Fins! I'm a mermaid! What is this!"_ I screamed in my head this was some kind of weird magic - Magic that came from the necklace. I had no idea what was going on. I knew that I couldn't hold my breath for much longer. I had to breathe some how! I coughed as I could feel water getting into my lungs. Just then I realized that I could breathe underwater. Mermaids can breathe under water. Why was I so worried? I had no clue but I shook my head. I started to swim around. I had to see what was happening.

I swam up to the surface and sat on a rock. I looked at the night sky and saw that it was full moon out. I loved the full moon. It was the so bright out because of the moon. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe and started to a sing song.

 _"I_ _wake up, hearing my name in someone's voice._  
 _Floati_ ng _abov_ _e the blue waves within t he_ _sea's cradle_   
_I dreamt._  
 _Somewhere in this sea, someone"s speaking in an arguing voice._  
 _From a crying heart, love can"t be born._  
 _Only sadness overflows._

 _From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,_  
 _There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light._  
 _In the orange sea, blending into the sunset_  
 _the tears of the world sleep._

 _Was the world being born what called me...?_  
 _At the bottom of the deep sea, I could hear a voice._  
 _No matter how dark, or painful place I"m in..._

 _From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,_  
 _There are feelings of wanting to be born, opening away from the darkness._  
 _Also in the purple sea, blending into the morning glow_  
 _my wishes broke through._

 _Some day, the source of all fights and sadness_  
 _will all vanish. That day will come._  
 _I want to sing with a singular love... in the blue sea..._  
 _Someone sweetly spoke out my name._  
 _So they would know of my wish._

 _From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,_  
 _There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light._  
 _In the orange sea, blending into the sunset_  
 _the tears of the world sleep"_

"Who's there?" Someone said as they looked towards me with their wands that had lights.

"Maybe it's just a mermaid of the Black Lake singing." Another voice said.

I jumped off the rock before they could come closer. I knew that if they saw my face they would probably figure out who I was. I was still myself - I only had fins and I could breathe underwater. I saw the other mermaids of the Black Lake as they swam over to me and one of them took my hand as they started to lead me towards some place. I didn't know where they were going to take me but I really hope that it was somewhere nice and warm. The water was really cold - as much as I like swimming in cold water. I really think that this really strange but I knew that deep down I had to go back to the common room before it was time to go to class. The brought me to cave. There was a crown and a throne.

"This is for you Princess." One of them said.

"What are you talking about? One of you just gave me this bracelet! How can I have crown and throne?!" I looked at them.

"You were always one of us. Ever since you were born. You are what the prophecy of us Merfolk was talking about." Another one said.

"Look, I just want to go back to the common room before I have to get to class," I said looking at them.

"Yes, you do. You must get back to that. We will send you a sign to you when we need to talk to you." The first one said.

I swam up to the surface and made sure that no was around. I had to get back to the castle without being seen. I hope I could make it back before anyone wakes up and starts roaming the common room. I snuck back towards the castle - I made to the secret place but that was when I heard voices. I started to panic and transformed into my animagus from. A white fox - pretty sly of me to become a fox but I'm a rare case. I just don't have one version of an animal. I have many. I can become any animal I see. I started to look for a hole that I could crawl through to get where I needed to go. I guess I was just pretty sure that somewhere I was able to get into the castle and finally sleep for the night. I was still in my white fox form when I saw one of the twins around the halls. I knew that they wouldn't figure it out. Fred came over to me and picked me up.

"Look here Georgie, a little white fox." He stated.

"We should bring her back to the dorm and maybe we can let her loose in the woods tomorrow, or see if she belonged to anyone," George suggested.

"Sure. We can bring it to the headmasters tomorrow morning."

The twins carried me away back to the common room - at this point I was just too tired to move from Fred's arms. They felt warm. I knew that I was going to be drifting off to sleep. Once we made it to the boys dorm I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. It was the first night - second night here at the school at I couldn't believe that I was already in the boys dorm. Fred looked at me and smiled a bit as he placed me on the bed as he climbed in. I looked at him and curled close to him. I knew that I couldn't stay awake anymore. I could feel my eyes close as they were making my whole body just shut down - but this was the thing - if I was asleep in my animagus forms I would I stay in that form until I woke up.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to be carried. I woke up and saw that George was carrying me this time. We were heading somewhere. I looked around and remembered that I was going to be heading to the Headmaster's office. I was a 'lost pet' or a wild animal. They left me outside the office door with a note and knocked on the door. I looked at them and tried to follow them but they told me to stay and I knew that it would be weird to be here outside the office - but I just couldn't let them leave me. That was then my dad opened the door and looked down picked up the note and picked me up.

"Sir, someone dropped off this fox and wanted to know if it was someone's pet or a wild animal." My dad said.

"Severus - that is your daughter in one of her animagus forms." Dumbledore said smiling at me as I was placed on the ground.

I transformed back to myself. "So, you know?" I asked him.

"I know everything - Your headmaster wrote about your animagus forms." Dumbledore said nodding his head.

"So why were you in the form?" My dad asked.

"Well, um - I was - I was outside on the castle grounds after curfew I just felt myself being drawn towards the lake. The pull was so strong - Something told me that I couldn't ignore it." I looked at the floor.

"That is odd. No one ever said they had a pull to the lake. I had a feeling there was going to be something about you. Hopefully you will be the one to restore the lake back the way it was. The Blake Lake was once beautiful- but I fear there was a magical mishap in the lake." Dumbledore said getting up from his chair and looking out the window. His office had a few of the lake. "Every creature was so nice and now they have a war."

"I will try my best to help out" I smiled at him.

"Well, you better head back to the dorm and changed. Your first day here." My dad said.

"Yes Father. Good night." I said leaving the office and running back to the Gryffindor Common Room. I had to hurry up and get to breakfast - or I won't be on time to my first class.

As I ran into the girls dorm - Hermione looked at me. "Where were you this morning?" She asked.

"Oh - I got an owl from my father to meet him at Dumbledore's office bright and early this morning." I lied to her. I didn't like lying but I couldn't simply tell her that I was in the Blake Lake - I found out that the merfolk need my help? I transformed into my animagus form; which happened to be a white fox - I slept in Fred's bed and then I was dropped off at the Headmasters office? She would think that I was crazy and probably try and tell me that I would get in trouble.

"That's why you were gone when we woke up." Ginny said walking out of the bathroom.

"The guys are ready to walk with us." Hermione said smiling.

"Can you give me three minutes to get ready?" I asked them.

"Sure." Ginny smiled.

I grabbed my clothes and head to the bathroom and changed into the school uniform. I looked into the mirror and sighed. I was a freak - who would really be friends with me, if they found out the truth about who I really am and what I could do. I sighed as I pulled my hair into a high ponytail. Today was the first day of classes. I looked at myself in the mirror before leaving the bathroom. I walked out of the bathroom and smiled at the girls. We headed down to the common room to see all the guys waiting for us. I couldn't bear to look at Fred. I basically slept next to Fred in his bed - it was a bit strange to be honest.

"Hey Liz, is something wrong?" Harry asked me.

"N-No, I'm okay." I answered.

"Liz - are you sure?" Ginny asked looping her arm through mine. "You look a little down."

"I- I can't say anything, I promised I wouldn't." I whispered.

"Promised who?" Fred asked.

"I promised myself, that when I was ready I would tell you guys, but I'm not ready yet." I nodded my head answering Fred, though in mind I wanted to tell them now, but it would be a bit crazy.

"Well, come on we better get to the Great Hall before Ron dies." Ginny laughed.

We headed to the Great Hall and sat at our table. I laughed as Ron piled his plate high up. I looked over at the Professor's table and saw my dad sitting there talking with the other professors. I didn't know what could happen if anything happened. I looked back at everyone and smiled. Someone walked over to us.

"Hey, you guys did that whole singing thing right!" Someone with the Gryffindor house colors asked.

"Yeah." Ginny nodded her head.

"Wow! Can I take your picture?" He asked.

Colin are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yeah! You guys were awesome!" The boy - Colin answer.

We gathered together as Colin took our picture. I was stuck standing next to Fred. I could feel the heat trying to escape- trying to rise to my cheeks. I couldn't let that happen so I thought of something else to make the heat go away. As soon as Colin took the photo we went back to eating out food. I looked over at Ginny and smiled.

"Is Colin normally like that?" I asked her.

"Meaning?" Ginny asked.

"Always asking to take photos?" I laughed.

"Oh yeah. You should've seen him in second year." Ron buts in.

"He wanted to a take a picture with Harry." Hermione smiled. "Also having Ron take the photo."

"Wait - I wouldn't trust Ron in the Kitchen with a cake - and I barely know him." I laughed. "Why would Colin trust Ron with a camera?"

"I am not that bad!" Ron said shuffing food in his mouth.

"Sure." Everyone started laughing.

* * *

It was break time and we were out in the courtyeard - the sun was shinning brightly. I looked down at the book - I had so many ideas for new songs and I could believe what I thought would actually work out. I knew that I had to become. I started to take out my drawing pad and started drawing everyone with different looks. No one would know who we were while we were looking like this. It was perfect! Toad Face would never find out but would probably flip herself over just do find out who we were. All we needed was a band name. I tapped my pencil to face as I didn't know what I could think of. Maybe something crazy - or just plain normal. I knew that I had to think of different names as well.

"Hey Hermione...I have a question." I called over to Hermione.

"What's your question." Hermione smiled.

"I was wondering - what if we change our appearances and our names. Then we can perform all we want!" I smiled at her.

"That would be brilliant!" Hermione laughed.

"No one would see it coming!" I agreed.

"What would the band name be?" Ron asked - as he overheard us talking.

"Thunderbolt?" Hermione suggested.

"Nah. Sounds like Harry would be give the way." Ron waved his hand.

"What about Pop Revolution?"Ginny asked walking over to us.

"I like it!" I hugged Ginny. "That's an amazing name!"

"Now all we need is our stage names." Harry nodded.

"How about for Elizabeth it's Rose, Hermione can be Snow, Harry is Stich, Ron is Gi, Fred and George are Nate and Will and I can be Red!" Ginny listed.

"I don't like my name at all. It's like Gigi but without the other Gi." Ron complained.

"What about Ron is Dj?" I asked.

"I love it" Ron stated as he more happy about his name being different.

"Alright. I can write us a song and we can meet in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?" I suggested.

"We can't meet there - Prefects and Head boys and Girls go there. We can meet in the Room of Requirement on the 7th floor." Harry said.

"Sure." Everyone agreed.

"I'll go tell Fred and George." Ginny said.


End file.
